In recent years, with the development of information society, it is becoming possible to reflect various demands from users in product development of hardware and software. For example, PTL 1 proposes a technology for enabling an investor to appropriately invest in development of an application program and enabling a developer to appropriately carry out the development. In this technology, the development of an application program can be carried out according to an intention of the investor by scoring the intention of the investor for the investment.